


Not on the couch

by Shelby_gone_gay



Series: Shelby_gone_gay's Sander Sides Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Confused Morality | Patton Sanders, Couch Cuddles, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hot Chocolate, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: They really shouldn't be doing this on the couch. Patton would be pissed. They're gonna do it anyways.
Relationships: Roman/Virgil
Series: Shelby_gone_gay's Sander Sides Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642882
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Not on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> I just got really, really, really, bored.

Virgil was anxious, which wasn't anything new. However, they really shouldn't be doing this, especially not on the couch. If Patton caught them, they would be in some deep trouble. He looked around before bringing it closer to his mouth. 

"Ro, what if he catches us?" He paused. 

"Virgil, baby, he won't." 

"Yea, but" 

"Shhh, now if you don't mind." Roman nodded at Virgil, encouraging him slightly. Virgil sighed, slowly bringing it to lips. 

  
  


That's when Patton enter the room. He seemed happy when entering, when he saw Virgil and Roman. He didn't look angry, per se, he just gave them the trademark 'disappointed dad' look.

  
  


"Padre! It's not what it looks like."

"How many times have I told you not to drink hot chocolate on the couch!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, what did you think this was about?


End file.
